Random Insanity of the Stravaganti
by The Miniscule Empress
Summary: ....the Excel Saga crew, and friends! Rated M for language and stuff in later chapters. A little stuffed up as to the word count.


Random Insanity of the Stravaganti, the Excel Saga Crew & Friends

Just a crazy fic thrown together by me up by me on a cold Tuesday morning. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Excel Saga or the Stravaganza series. Wouldn't mind owning Cesare, Nicholas and Luciano tho. He he xxP

* * *

**CHARACTERS FROM STRAVAGANZA:**

Georgia

Nicholas

Cesare

Luciano

**CHARACTERS FROM EXCEL SAGA:**

Excel Excel

Hyatt (Hat-Chan)

Misaki

Nabeshin

Written by the Miniscule Empress

Tuesday, 18th July, 2006

Somewhere around 4 pm

853 Words so Far

* * *

It was a bright, sunny, morning at Barnsbury Comprehensive. It wasn't very sunny for a certain group, though. That certain "group" was in the library doing all-day detention. Well, let's just say that there were two groups. The first group consisted of a girl and three boys. The second group consisted of three girls and one boy. The first group was a little more "subdued" than the second group, where a man with an afro was trying to bash up a girl with blonde hair. "NABESHIN," she yelled, "WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID WATANABE! HE WAS LEFT BEHIND, AND THAT IS THAT!"

The man who answered to the name of Nabeshin flinched. "But, Excel" he whispered, pointing at the first group, "they all look…kinda…weird. I have no MAN here to hang out and drink beer with because YOU left Watanabe behind!"

The blonde girl who answered to name of Excel looked back at the first group. "Damn right they look weird," she whispered. "Should we go check them out?"

When the man nodded, Excel ushered her two friends (one, with blue hair, liked to spit blood and die a lot. Her name was Hyatt, or Hat-Chan. The other girl had brown eyes and a killer death stare. Her name was Misaki.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the first group…

"They're all weird."

"Nicholas Duke, don't judge by first glance." This playful reprimand came from Georgia.

"This is all Georgia's fault."

"But Cesare! I didn't do that all on my own. I believe YOU helped me mix the green dye to put on Mr. Mason's head while he was sleeping! Plus, I needed a couple of other people to come for the ride. Nicholas volunteered; Luciano was just there at the time."

There were glares for Georgia all around before Luciano finally spoke up.

"Can we just all get along for once?" he said, making Georgia blush.

"Why are we in medieval clothes anyway?" asked Georgia, changing the subject.

"You suggested it."

"Oh! I guess I did. This dress is pretty. HEY! They're coming over to us!"

They all stopped and simply stared at the other group. The other group stopped and stared back. Finally, the blonde one broke the silence.

"HEY! I'm Excel and who the fuck is YOU?" she asked in a typically crazy manner.

Luciano, Nicholas and Cesare all snorted. Georgia began to giggle.

"I'm Georgia."

"I'm Luciano."

"I'm Cesare."

"I'm Fal—Nicholas. Who are you guys?"

The man from the second group snorted. He muttered something which sounded like "stupid immature kids" and then went to the window to try and get out.

The blue-haired girl then spoke up.

"I—I—'m Hyatt—"

She then coughed up a lot of blood and went to the floor.

The blonde girl then bent down and tried to revive Hyatt---.

The brunette then stepped forward. With a flip of her hair, she said:

"I'm Misaki. Nice to meet…you all." She drawled.

They (Cesare and Nicholas) simply stared back. At her. Realising what they were doing, Misaki quickly walked to the window and pulled Nabeshin down. Georgia began to laugh again until she began to hiccup.

"So, Luci-hic-ano, what do you think of Excel and her hic group?"

"Umm, they're okay. Okay. Not okay. More like retarded. But they're still cool." He added the last bit hastily as Excel turned to glare at him.

"Oh, I see…so, how are things going with you and Arianna back in Talia?"

"She's possessive and bitchy."

"But I thought you loved—"

"I did love her at first, but I was sorely mistaken."

Trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face, Georgia instead went over to a random bookshelf and picked up a couple of books to read while she was in the stupid library. She didn't realise Nabeshin hiding at the other end and his fist went flying. But it stopped just short of her nose. She looked up. A strong, capable hand was holding it. She looked back. There was Lucien! He wasn't staring at her though. He was staring at Nabeshin.

"Try to punch her again, you filthy afro-maniac sod…" he fumed.

Georgia's face looked like a beetroot.

"Lu-lu-luciano!" she whispered, before her head hit the floor. She woke up in the arms of a person she'd never expect to do such a thing.

"Lucien..."

"Yes, Georgia?"

"You're really sweet, do you know that?"

"I guess I only just found out...OW! HEY! AFRO GUY! THAT HURT!"

* * *

**Okays! First Chappie UP! Luciano/Georgia, awwwwwwwwwww….lol. R+R Please! LUCIANO/ARIANNA-OBSESSED STALKER FANS: YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU DON'T READ IT. IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT. THANKYOU. **


End file.
